


Wildest Dreams

by fckpotatochips



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckpotatochips/pseuds/fckpotatochips
Summary: Uruha's dreams and Aoi's plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AoiHa fic. Please be good! Italicized words=thoughts or just to emphasize things. Well I also added some lyrics of the song. Peace y'all!

After the live in Osaka was over he got ready to go back to the hotel, looking forward to that hot shower that his muscles badly need and maybe one or two bottles of his favorite beer before retiring to the night. He clutched his bag ready to leave saying goodbyes and see-yous to the staff. As he walked to the parking lot however, he slowed down to his tracks as he saw what or who rather was leaning on the shuttle service waiting for him.

 

_Aoi._

 

The raven haired man he can’t take his eyes off. He was there waiting for him while dragging his almost finished cigarette and puffing out long white smokes. His hair, obscure like his eyes, dance graciously on the cold night breeze. He smiled when he saw Uruha approach and turned towards him.

 

_He said, “Let’s get out of this town_

_Drive out of the city,_

_Away from the crowds.”_

It was an invitation which held Uruha rooted to where he was standing, inches away from the raven. That feline smile not leaving his face as he was taking Uruha’s bag from his grip not really waiting for the blonde’s answer.

 

Uruha got to the passenger’s seat still silent and Aoi started up his black ford mustang convertible. The smooth engine sound it produced soothed Uruha’s tensed body as he tried to be comfortable on his seat.

 

“Let’s open the windows?” Aoi asked eyes focused on the road. A courteous nod was given by Uruha, still confused as to why was he here, why did Aoi suddenly asked him for a drive, or rather where are they going. And like Aoi read his mind, he started talking.

 

“It’s the last live before our new album recording so I thought I would like to drive back to Mie tonight.” Uruha’s head suddenly turned to Aoi’s direction, eyes huge. _Mie? What the hell?_ He thought. Aoi smiled cooly at the blonde’s reaction expecting the shock.

 

“You are always silent Kouyou even when you’re having high emotions like this.” He stated. The sound of his real name coming out of the raven is something he would like to hear everyday.

 

_Ahh, I would like wake up at the sound of that voice calling me like an alarm, maybe I wouldn’t wake up grumpy._ He thought again.

 

“Kouyou…”

 

“Hmm?..”

 

“Aren’t you gonna say something? I technically kidnapped you here.” Aoi said matter-of-factly.

 

“Well.. I just thought.. why me of all people?” Uruha asked sounding tired.

 

“You really don’t like being around me huh?” Aoi asked back tightening his lips into a line. Uruha did not meant to sound so exasperated though. He was just tired of course.

 

“Aoi.. no.. that’s not what I meant.” Uruha pouted.

 

“It’s fine and I’m happy I’m here with you going – wait, what do mean I don’t really like being around you? Where did you get that thought Aoi?” he asked confused. _Where the hell, really._ Because for all those lives he wanted to be close to Aoi, on and off stage. So why?

 

_I thought heaven can’t help me now_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_But this is gonna take me down_

 

“Well.. I just feel that we’re not close enough. And I wanted to be close to you for a long time now I just don’t know how. So.. here we are.” Aoi answered, nervousness lacing in his voice and Uruha recognized that. The blonde however was surprised by this side of the raven. They have been bandmates for more than a decade already but it’s just now that he is seeing this side of Aoi. Moreover, Aoi’s confession of wanting to be close to him _for a long time_.

 

It was a good 1 hour and 50 minute drive from Osaka to Mie and Aoi was happy enough that Uruha was talking to him on that drive. As Aoi pulled his car to the driveway Uruha mused.

 

_Is this his house? His parent’s house? Am I going to meet them?_

 

“Uruha..”

 

_I never thought Aoi would have this huge house_

“Kouyou..”

 

_Very classic. Very much Aoi…_

“Takashima Kouyou.” Aoi called amused as to how the blonde manage to get away from reality into his own world in seconds.

 

“Huh? Oh, we’re here!” Uruha said more to himself. He got out of the car and walked beside Aoi to the front porch of the classical japanese house.

 

“Do your parents live here?” Uruha asked first while Aoi unlocks the door.

 

“Yeah they do. But they’re in Ibaraki now visiting some relatives. We have the house to ourselves.”

 

The house was not what Uruha imagined though. It was bigger, having a central yard with a cherry blossom tree in the middle and a small koi pond. It was a house complex something that rich families have that was passed on through generations.

 

“Wow Aoi-san.. Your place is superb. I feel like I’m in a yakuza movie or something.” Aoi only laughed at the blonde who was walking pass every complex checking out the surroundings.

 

“My parents never spoiled us. They taught us that everything has decisions and choices to make. To be weighted carefully.” Aoi explained adding the last part with point.

 

“But this is really amazing! Is your family traditional then?” Uruha asked suddenly having the guts to ask these things to Aoi which he never thought he would be able to ask him all those years craving to get to know the raven man more.

 

“No. they’re cool with change and technology and stuff, hell they even have facebook and I don’t.” Aoi chuckled and passed a cup of coffee to Uruha’s side.

 

Aoi insisted to cook that night for the two and Uruha had never felt so delighted. _Aoi cooking for me…_ After eating, Uruha volunteered to clean up since Aoi cooked. The raven haired god watched the slim back of his fellow guitarist while washing up plates, lips curved into a smile. And in that moment, Aoi felt as if they were something else, more than bandmates, more than friends, and he let out a sigh.

 

“What’s with that sigh Aoi-san?” Uruha perked up being inquisitive again but not turning to Aoi.

 

“Call me Yuu, please.” He requested and that’s when Uruha turned around to look at the other.

 

Aoi didn’t know what was on his mind. His body just moved on instinct and went close to Uruha. He stood there, Uruha trapped between his body and the sink, his lips ghosting the other while Uruha opens his mouth to talk but realizes he doesn’t have anything to say.

 

_He’s so tall and handsome as hell_

_He’s so bad but he does it so well_

 

“Ao – Yuu..”

 

Aoi raised his thumb to trace Uruha’s lips while his owns were parted, breath hitched.

 

_I can see the end as it begins_

_My one condition is…_

“Kiss me, Kou..”

 

The kiss was hot and wet. Sloppy noises filled the kitchen as Aoi snaked his arms around Uruha’s waist. Uruha with soapy hands coiled his arms on Aoi’s neck pulling Aoi closer to him. It was a dream, it had to be. Never in Uruha’s life did he imagine Aoi to want to be close to him like this, to kiss him in his kitchen. And it was enough for him. His shallow personality was always contented on things as it is in his life and it felt so right that Aoi was doing this to him. The two broke apart, Aoi blushing madly and cleared his throat but Uruha was first to speak.

 

“Yuu, what was that about?” his eyes questioning and watery.

 

“I.. Kou.. I’m sorry..”

 

Uruha was petrified. _Why is he apologizing? Is he regretting his decision of kissing me?_

Aoi knows how to read Uruha, even when to blonde does not say much or react much. He knows what was going on inside his pretty blonde head.

 

“Kou, no. I’m not apologizing because I regret kissing you.” He smiled cupping Uruha’s cheeks making his pouty lips profound.

 

“Then why are you saying sorry Yuu?”

 

“I thought you’ll be mad at me for doing that. Did I scare you?” Aoi asked thoughtfully to which Uruha just sighed.

 

“If I did I would just have to land a knee on your stomach and not kiss you back right?” Uruha retorted another way of saying that he liked to be kissed by the other.

 

Aoi was amused again by the way Uruha’s emotions change from being shocked, confused to being a confident ducky. _His ducky_ he thought. _His_. He feels Uruha also likes him now anyway. _Why he has never done this before though_ he wondered. The two shared a bottle of red wine sitting in front of the courtyard after the kissing event in the kitchen. They talked again about too many did-you-knows and what-ifs and at the same time Aoi surveyed as Uruha’s face change at his expressions. The way the blonde’s nose wrinkle when he smiles, how his eyes widen at something amusing, how white his teeth was when he laughs – _how does it feel to be bitten down by those pearly teeth?_ , how his creamy skin radiates in the sun and even the moon adores its pale color – _how velvet would that feel under my calloused hands._

 

“Yuu..” it was time for Uruha to call him out. Aoi looked at him, eyes questioning what the matter is.

 

“I’m sleepy already.” Uruha grumbled pouting. Aoi pulled all the strings he had to stop himself from jumping the cute blonde. Instead, he chuckled lowly and stood, holding his hand out to the blonde which Uruha gladly took.

 

There were plenty rooms inside the Shiroyama Household but Aoi planned to let Uruha sleep in his room. As they entered the room, Uruha suddenly groaned.

 

“I remember I have no spare clothes in my bag. They’re all at the hotel Yuu.”

 

“You can have my clothes. Have a shower, I’ll place them by the door babe. ” Aoi offered making Uruha stop on his tracks.

 

_Babe._

He tried to ignore the endearment and went inside the bathroom. Uruha indulged himself with the warm water, it’d help him think clearly as to how this is all happening to him. All those dreams, awake or sleeping, of Aoi liking him, being close to him is now all coming true. And the said man on his dreams is just outside the door. But Uruha was still a little unsure. Aoi never showed any hint that the raven liked him before, never made a move towards him. Uruha was thinking _maybe he has no choice? No one so willing but me._

 

_Whatever happens tonight, I would treasure it in my heart._

_Even when after this Aoi would stop and turn away._

 

Uruha stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his slim waist. He saw the clothes Aoi left for him and wore the over-sized shirt and boxers but not the pants. He walked inside Aoi’s room expecting to have a futon ready for him to sleep in _of course Aoi would not let me sleep beside him right?_ he thought but to his astonishment, there was no futon, no made up bed for him, just one Aoi sitting at the edge of the bed seemingly waiting for him.

 

“Took you long enough.” Aoi remarked and smirked looking at Uruha’s wholeness, how his shirt looks good at Uruha, how he didn’t wore the pants and just expose his sinful thighs, not that Aoi’s complaining. Uruha just smiled shyly and sat beside Aoi.

 

“Where will I sleep?” Uruha inquired. But instead of answering, Aoi pushed him to the bed and hovered above him.

 

“Here.” He said crawling on top of the blonde.

 

“Yuu.. what – ”

 

The sound of heavy breathing and silent moans filled the room as Aoi kissed the perfect being below him. He kissed him on the neck and down his collarbone while his hands were busy down below. Uruha was a panting mess beneath Aoi, he felt powerless while feeling all what Aoi was doing to him. Every kiss given by Aoi was said with sweet nothings against his sensitive skin. And whoever would see them might mistaken Aoi of worshipping the blonde. But that was no mistake was it? Aoi was literally worshipping the writhing god beneath him and the said god was praying for the other gods to give him strength for what was about to happen to them. It was not long before all of their clothes were trashed around them, now skin to skin.

 

“Yuu..” Uruha breathed on Aoi’s jet black hair. Aoi was now below him sitting, rocking him while he was on top, milky thighs wrapped around the raven’s waist.

 

“Yuu.. I’m so..” he can’t say it, the heat was too much. He was digging his nails into Aoi’s back while Aoi was lapping on his right nipple.

 

“Ahh.. Aoi.. Yuu.. God!” Uruha knows he was close to the edge calling out the only god in front of him.

 

“Kouyou… Kouyou… Kouyou…” was all the raven could say as his pace became erratic, unstable. The blonde shook above him. Recognizing the orgasm, he gripped Uruha’s hair and smashed their lips together while he too was going over the edge of ecstasy.

 

Aoi laid Uruha beside him and cradled him to his arms, their chests still heaving from the earlier lovemaking. He kissed the blonde’s sweaty forehead and closed his eye.

 

_No one has to know what we do_

_His hands are in my hair,_

_His clothes are in my room_

_And his voice is a familiar sound_

“Yuu.. are you asleep already?” the blonde queried out silently.

 

“No. Still digesting that at last all of this is real Kou.” He answered rather calmly. Uruha smiled against Aoi’s chest realizing that the raven had also waited for this to happen.

 

“Do you like me Yuu?”

 

“No.” the reply made Uruha look up to the raven who was already looking down on him.

 

_What_?

 

“I love you Kou. I didn’t know when it started but I know eventually along the way I fell for you.” the raven confessed.

 

“I – I love you too Yuu. You don’t know how long I have waited, how many dreams I had of you.”

 

Uruha had never felt so elated in his life. He kissed Aoi again, giggled when he said he loves the raven again and fluttered his eyes closed when Aoi kissed him goodnight. Aoi embraced the blonde lovingly that night knowing that his plans were working fine.

 

_Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_


	2. Wildest Dreams

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories follow you around_

 

Uruha woke up at the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall which read 9:45. He ran his hands on his hair and looked around.

 

_Where is Aoi?_

Uruha stood up pulling down Aoi’s shirt to his head and wore the boxers he had last night. He went out of Aoi’s room and wandered around the house.

 

_Where is Aoi?_

The aroma of coffee made Uruha turn to the kitchen and found Aoi topless with just jeans, cooking breakfast. Uruha bit his lower lip as he smiled. He opened his phone which he was holding minutes ago and took a picture of the sexy chef in front of him. Hearing the camera click, Aoi turned and looked at the blonde smiling at him. He smiled back and the blonde walked over and hugged the raven from behind.

 

“What’s for breakfast hmm?” Uruha asked peeping over Aoi’s shoulder while kissing it.

 

“Ham and eggs. And crab soup. Oh I brewed coffee too.”

 

“Why are you so perfect?” Uruha questioned the raven who just chuckled.

 

“I thought we could have breakfast in bed but you already woke up.” Aoi stated and Uruha returned the chuckle.

 

The two shared the hearty breakfast together, washed the plates together and went back to Aoi’s room to cuddle. It was perfect for Aoi. He had planned this all along anyway. Their silent actions to each other were enough to tell him that Uruha loves him too. Even when the blonde had confessed the night before Aoi still could not believe it. He was still on cloud nine.

 

“There’s this lovely restaurant overlooking the sea 15 minutes away. They serve fresh sea food you’ll love it. Let’s have lunch in there and maybe we could go to the temple after?” Aoi suggested. Uruha just nodded happily.

 

Joyful giggles and naughty whispers were spilling from the bathroom door as the shower ran. They showered together and took their time. After preparing, they headed to the restaurant Aoi described earlier.

 

Uruha was stunned at the restaurant’s view, it was really overlooking the sea. The breeze was cooler and it rang the shelly chimes hanging of the windows. Uruha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the wind playing by his hair.

“You have good taste.” He told Aoi.

 

“I know that. That’s why I have you.” Aoi answered which made Uruha blush.

 

They ordered steamed lobster and sizzling buttered shrimps that made Uruha’s mouth water. Soon they dug in to the delectable food in front of them.

 

“I feel like I’m in a vacation.” Uruha said and sipped his complementary cocktail.

 

“Aren’t we? In a vacation? The lives are over anyway.”

 

“Yeah but this is different.” Uruha countered. Aoi smirked knowing what Uruha wanted to say but is probably too shy to voice out.

 

“You mean you feel like you’re in a honeymoon?” Aoi said finally smirking to which Uruha just smiled bashfully.

 

_How come a grown man would be this adorable?_ Aoi asked himself shaking his head.

 

Aoi and Uruha went to the temple after the lovely lunch out. Uruha wondered why Aoi would bring him to a temple which he is not really fond of, no offense. They walked around the temple grounds while taking pictures. Uruha took pictures of the trees, the shades and flowers. Aoi on the other hand took pictures of the blonde while he walks around. He knew the stolen shots were the best and he was right. The feeling he had was euphoric. Finally, they stood in front of the temple looking up. Aoi closed his eyes and held up his clasped hands to his chest. Uruha did the same.

 

“What did you prayed for?” Uruha queried while they were walking back to the car.

 

“I did not prayed for anything.” Aoi said while holding Uruha’s hand.

 

“What I prayed for already came true so I’m just saying a thank you.” He continued. Uruha does not know what to feel about that. _Had he just said that he prayed for me to be here with him? To love him back?_ Oh he must have done a great deal in his past life to have Aoi with him now.

 

It was 4PM when they rode out of the temple and when Uruha had asked where they were heading, Aoi just smiled and said just wait and see. The blonde was really fine with anywhere as long as Aoi was with him. He wished for the day to lengthen. At last they arrived at Futami Okitama Shrine. Aoi parked the car, took Uruha’s hand and ascended a stairs. They had reached the top which connects to a view deck and Uruha never have marveled to something like the view in front of him.

 

“This is Meoto-iwa.” Aoi declared. There, 700 meters away from the shoreline stood two rocks with a shimenawa connecting between them. A lone torii stood on top of the bigger rock.

 

“The bigger rock is named Oiwa and the smaller one is Meiwa. They are called the wedded rocks.” Aoi continued.

 

_Wedded rocks. I prefer wedded rockstars!_ Uruha silently laughed at the thought.

 

Aoi leaned closer to Uruha and hugged him from behind. He inhaled Uruha’s scent which lingered in his hair and brought out a purple velvet box in front of Uruha which stunned the blonde.

 

“Happy birthday My Love.” Aoi breathe on Uruha’s ear. Uruha’s own breath was hitched, his heart beating wildly. The blonde took a step forward, releasing himself from the raven’s embrace and faced him, frowning. Aoi was confused, _had he done something wrong?_ Aoi reached out for Uruha and held his hands.

 

“What’s the matter Kou? Did you not like it?” he asked silently praying that it is nothing serious.

 

“Nothing.. I just.. I forgot it was my birthday.” The blonde sniffed tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his tears away and looked at the raven.

 

“I was too happy that I forgot about it. I don’t celebrate it anyway..” Uruha continued. Aoi’s eyes soften at Uruha’s confession. He reached out for the blonde this time to embrace him.

 

“Were you so happy to be with me that you forgot your own birthday?” Aoi asked and Uruha just nodded new tears forming.

 

“Aww honey, don’t cry please. I would cry too. I’m a very emotional man you know.” Aoi said teasingly while wiping Uruha’s tears. He kissed the blonde’s forehead and embraced him tighter. He knows he would cry soon too knowing he made Uruha so happy he forgot his birthday and that alone is meaningful to him.

 

Aoi broke from the embrace and held the box again in front of Uruha.

 

“My gift is being neglected.” He teased again and Uruha whines. The blonde opened the box to reveal a necklace. Its pendant having black gold interlocking two loops with blue Swarovski diamonds pavéd   around the loops which left Uruha speechless.

 

“I made this personally at Hara-san’s shop. I hope you liked it.” Uruha did not answered instead he pulled Aoi into a deep kiss. Aoi kissed back and almost chewed Uruha’s lower lip in delight making the said lips red. Uruha stared lovingly into Aoi’s eyes knowing that _his lover_ made the jewelry for him and only him. Now he knew why the raven kept visiting Ryukei Hara’s shop even when it’s too far away.

 

Aoi placed the stunning piece around Uruha’s neck and admiring how the colors were perfect against the blonde’s skin. He wound his arms around Uruha’s waist and embraced him from behind again, they stood facing the wedded rocks and the beautiful mellow orange sunset.

 

“You have no idea how long I have planned for this, how long I have dreamt of this.” Aoi whispered lovingly.

 

“I had to drive my car from Tokyo to Osaka just to have you here with me in Mie. A week ago I planned on the things we would do here, where would be the perfect place to take you on your birthday. 2 months earlier I have asked Hara-san to help me make the necklace. And years before that I had to battle with my thoughts of how to get close to you, to know what you like and not just so you would like me back. I am now happy to know that you have loved me back as well even years before.” Aoi admitted.

 

Now Uruha realized that all the while he was doing nothing but dream of Aoi, the other was already planning on how to win his heart. To Aoi, all the planning was worth it even when it took him long to execute it.

 

“You are the best birthday gift I have received Yuu. And I will take care of you from now on. I promise to love you everyday, cherish you and make the most out of us everyday. I won’t get tired of you I swear. And I will never forget of this day even when we’re gray and old.” Uruha vowed, Meoto-iwa as his witness.

 

_Say you’ll remember me_

_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe_

_Red lips and rosy cheeks_

_Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shimenawa – sacred straw rope  
> *Torii – archway
> 
> *Futami Okitama Shrine/Meoto-iwa is real. I somehow saw it when I was looking up tourist destinations in Mie. It says the sunrise could be seen from the rocks from May to July so I thought of making this at around Uruha’s birthday but the lyrics were “staring at the sunset” sooooo... XD Anyway the picture I saw of Meoto-iwa was in sunset and it was beautiful.
> 
> *The love scene was really unintentional though. I never planned for that && I don’t really know how to write/do descriptive writing on mature scenes like that. (how I wish I know) HAHAHA
> 
> *if there are flaws on the story line, well I apologize as to I’m just a newbie writer. Love you all though!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I never thought I’d finish this! I’m so proud of myself *pats shoulder*


End file.
